


Et Nos Cedamus Amori

by Petrichora_Vellichor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, Kissing, Non-Explicit Sex, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petrichora_Vellichor/pseuds/Petrichora_Vellichor
Summary: Rowena wore the crown like she was born to it, and Amara had to admit, it looked good on her.
Relationships: Amara/Rowena MacLeod
Kudos: 7





	Et Nos Cedamus Amori

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Fearauko for beta-ing. 💙

Rowena wore the crown like she was born to it, and Amara had to admit, it looked good on her. She thought so the first time she visited Rowena in Hell after helping the Winchesters defeat Chuck, curious to see how the upstart witch from her memories had managed to become a queen.

“I told you years ago, dear,” Rowena crooned as the two of them walked the grounds of Rowena’s private garden, “that like yourself, I’m a survivor.” She chortled, adding, “Even in death, it seems.”

Amara considered her. “Yes,” she agreed after a moment, “you’re certainly something.”

And Rowena smiled.

**********

After that, Amara visited Hell regularly. It was strictly business, she told herself: given the possible repercussions of chaos, she had a vested interest in making sure the place was run efficiently. 

And, from what she saw, it was. Rowena carried herself in a way that commanded respect, rewarding those who served her well and making examples of those who didn’t. There was something captivating in the way she wielded her femininity like a blade, praising or damning with a bat of her eyelashes. 

And if Amara liked it when Rowena’s gaze lingered on her in particular, well. That was no one’s business but her own.

**********

Then came the day when everything changed. One minute the two of them were walking a corridor as Rowena indicated recent renovations that had taken place, and the next, an armed demon leapt out from behind a statue, dagger glinting in the light. Amara froze the demon out of reflex, disintegrating him with a snap once it became clear the blade’s intended trajectory ended at Rowena’s heart. Rowena turned to her with an incendiary gaze and asked softly what favor she could bestow upon Amara for saving her. 

And Amara’s eyes fell to Rowena’s lips, and Rowena smirked. “Thought so,” she murmured, and pulled Amara into a kiss.

**********

They spent entire days in Rowena’s chambers, panting warm into each other’s mouths as they chased new highs of mutual bliss. Amara luxuriated in the searing path Rowena’s lips traced against her skin, working surely downward until Amara was tangling hands in sheets and gasping as she came undone; she revelled in the way Rowena writhed beneath her, in the delicious burn of Rowena’s nails against her back and in each pleasured cry she coaxed from Rowena’s throat. 

But she treasured, more than anything, the sated afterglow, when they’d wrap their arms around each other and drift off into a gentle sleep.

**********

Rowena wore the ring like she was born to it, and Amara had to admit, it looked good on her. She thought so the first time she kissed Rowena’s hands after they’d exchanged their vows, marvelling at how the regal queen she’d grown to love had come to love her in return.

“I told you years ago, beloved,” Amara murmured as the two of them walked beneath the stars of an island all their own, “that I knew you were something.” She pulled Rowena close, adding, “I just never dreamed that you’d be mine.”

Rowena chuckled, leaning in. “Is that so?” she breathed. “Because truth be told, I had an inkling.”

And Amara smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet takes its title from a line in Virgil’s Eclogue 10: “Omnia vincit amor: **et nos cedamus amori** ,” which translates to “Love conquers all; **let us, too, yield to love**.”


End file.
